


Fort Jay

by Ladyoftheiris



Series: Mudshock [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pillow & Blanket Forts, mudshock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyoftheiris/pseuds/Ladyoftheiris
Summary: Jay makes sure his fort has just enough room for three.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Cole/Nya (Ninjago), Cole/Nya/Jay Walker, Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Mudshock [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Fort Jay

Opening up the closet door, Jay took stock of the linens. Carefully scanning over each sheet and blanket. Calculating which was best to use. After several minutes of intense thinking, he settled on a stack of blue sheets. 

Leaving the door slightly ajar, he made his way to the living room. Taking in the layout of the room, he started to craft his plan. 

Picking up a blue sheet from the pile, he began tucking it under a large stack of books. 

Today had been his day off, but both his partners were busy. Cole was on some mission, while Nya was helping out with mech repairs. Jay had decided to take a break today. After several hours of gaming, he got bored. 

Wondering the apartment, he spotted a movie he had been meaning to watch again. Then the idea hit him. Blanket fort. 

He hadn’t built one in a few years. There hadn’t really been a time or place for it. But today nothing was stopping him.

Jay tucked in the last corner. Stepping back to admire his work. Sheets draped across the room, connected to bookcases. Covering most of the room like a large tent. The floor inside lined with pillows and blankets. Completed by a door like flap on the front. 

Flashing a grin he made his way into the bedroom. Grabbing a pen and notepad. He scribbled down ‘Fort Jay’. Taping it to the outside of his fort. 

Grabbing the dvd, he popped it in the player.  
He had just made himself comfortable when he heard the front door open. Pausing the previews, he ducked out of the fort. 

Nya was standing in the doorway. Dressed in her work clothes. A large grease stain on her cheek. 

“Wow, that looks really comfortable.” She was admiring his handy work. 

“Care to join me?” He asked, gesturing behind him. 

“Let me clean up a bit first.” She pointed at the splotch on her face. 

Nodding jay ducking inside to wait for her. He listened to her shuffle around in the bedroom. Tapping his fingers against his arm. 

After a few minutes she ducked under the sheet. Wearing a band shirt, she had definitely stolen from cole. It was two sizes too big, the hem hanging just above her knee. Nya had a habit of stealing clothes. She would swipe his sweaters, though they always made it back to him. 

Sitting down next to him, she pulled a blanket over herself. She rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling against him. 

Jay leaned into her touch, taking in her presence. After a few beats, he pressed play again. The screens light cast both of them in a low light. Giving the inside of Fort Jay, and homey feeling. 

As the film started he wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her into his chest. Her eyelids started fluttering closed. She tried to fight her drowsiness. Forcing her eyes back to the screen. Jay opens his mouth to tell her it was ok to take a nap. Just being with her like this was enough. But he was interrupted by the front door opening again. 

A few moments later Cole ducked into the fort. Dressed in his street clothes, smiling brightly.

“This fort is kick ass.” 

“Of course it is. I built it.” 

Beside him nya giggled, before stifling a yawn. 

“Long day?” Cole asked, pulling off his shoes. 

“Hot tamale isn’t the best partner when it comes to fixing things.” She nodded. 

Cole slid to Jay's free side. Pulling a loose blanket from the floor. Throwing it over all three of them. 

“What are we watching?” He asked snuggling up to his partners. 

“A cinematic masterpiece.” 

“Megamind.” Nya mumbled.

Cole let out a low chuckle. Before snuggling up to jay. Leaning his head on his boyfriend. Jay leaned into him. Casting a glance down at Nya who was barely keeping her eyes open. Cole looked just as tired. He guessed they would both be asleep in roughly ten minutes. 

It was quite, only the movie filling the silence. Nya already curled up asleep next to him. Snoring softly. On his left Cole doing the same. 

Looking at his sleeping partners, jay found himself feeling just as sleepy. Shifting slightly he made himself comfortable. Careful not to wake anyone. He cast one last glance at both Nya and Cole. 

“I love you.” He yawned. 

Curled between them he let his eyes flutter shut. Feeling completely at home.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine jay is very comfortable to sleep on.  
> If you liked please let me know :D


End file.
